


Hot 'n Cold

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Winter islands were not your favorite place to be.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Hot 'n Cold

**Author's Note:**

> stupid idea after seeing so many things with fire freckles Ace being the best space heater (which he probably is) and wanted to do something with this other fire boi! (who is greatly underrepresented imho) And it’s a great exercise in writing this pineapple and his speech pattern which is so interesting to me. Also posted on my Tumblr NakuNakuNoMi! If you want more, there's headcanons as well! Enjoy! <3

You hated winter islands. Well, no that wasn’t true. They were extremely pretty and you loved the sound of the snow under your boots as well as the snowball fights some of the crew got into whenever they had a bit of downtime. What you did not like however, was the cold. And those blizzards made it even worse. The cold wind had made your skin red and dry, and you were one hundred percent sure you’d have a cold in a few days. You did anything and everything you could to not feel like you were turning into an icicle. 

You were literally running around the Moby Dick, wearing so many layers of clothing you were barely recognizable, trying to get your body to warm up enough to change into pajamas and get to sleep in a heap of blankets that you may or may not have stolen from other crew member’s rooms. 

The crew thought this was hilarious. Most of them were cold too, but after being pirates for so long, most have learned to adapt to most extreme weather conditions. You were born on a summer island and thrived in the heat but the moment the temperature dropped, you were done for. _“_

_Oi y/n! Do you need some extra layers-yoi?”_ You glared at your boyfriend, standing in his usual attire next to the second division commander, who was also way under-dressed as per usual. Those two had zero issues with the cold, being a phoenix and being literally made out of fire and although they felt a little bad for you, it didn’t stop them from making jokes. 

_“Marco I swear to Davy Jones if you don’t stop making jokes I will light your bed on fire just to warm myself up a bit”_ Your anger was met with more laughter from the two men and some other crew members overhearing the conversation. You angrily stomped towards your cabin, done with their idiotic jokes, and ready for an attempt at sleep. 

You were just done changing and had crawled under your pile of blankets, rubbing your hands and feet together in order to get warm and comfortable to go sleep when you heard a soft knock at the door. _“Who is it?” “me, can I come in?” “sure”,_ you mumbled, recognizing your boyfriend’s voice. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of just your forehead, eyes and nose poking out from under the blankets. _“  
If you came here to laugh at me you can just leave again”_ you mumbled angrily, pulling the blankets even higher.  
_“No, I promise, no more jokes yoi”_ he laughed. He kicked off his shoes, making his way over to your bed.   
“I thought I’d come make it up to you.”  
_“Marco, this bed is way too small for the two of us you can’t pos-”_  
Ignoring your protest, he had discarded your shirt and climbed into the bed with you. 

It was indeed way too small for two people, making you have to lie extra close, if not half on top of him. You were squirming at first, intent on still playing out the angry girlfriend, until you placed your hand on his chest to push him away and felt how nice and warm it was. You gasped, and then completely nuzzled into his chest. _“  
oh... so nice and warm.” _ You felt his chest reverberate as he chuckled. _“  
Now you gotta stay with me forever and forever like this”_ He laughed even more, gently patting your hair as you settled down, ceasing the rubbing of your feet as you warmed up gradually.   
_“Sure hope you don’t only love me for my heat y/n”_ _“hmmmm it’s part of the package,”_ you yawned, so incredibly comfortable now you weren’t shivering anymore. 

Marco settled in more comfortable as well, kissing the top of your head as he wrapped his arms around you and closed his eyes at well. He heard you mumble right before you fell asleep.   
_“Okay like this we can visit some more winter islands I guess”_


End file.
